Forgotten: The Sister I Never Knew
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Quickly Redone. AU. 10 ordinary teenagers move to the town of Happy Harbor. All with different reasons, all with different back stories. But when they come together, a mystery woman comes lurking in the shadows, stalking them, haunting them. And when things turn dark, how will they survive this cliche horror movie? And will they find love along the way? High T for gore later on.
1. Prologue

"_One last push!"_

"_I-I can't John! It hurts!"_

"_Just another Mary!" _

"_Uuuhn!" _

"_She's out." _

_-SILENCE-_

"_John! Where's my baby? Why can't I hear her!?"_

"_She's not breathing . . ."_

"_What!? THEN DO SOEMTHING!" _

"_The doctor said she's . . ."_

"_NO!" _

"_Momma!" _

"_Be careful sweetie! Not so close to the road!"_

"_Otay Momma!"_

"_Hey sweetie let's go back inside-CLARK!"_

"_What's wrong Lois?"_

"_She's disappeared! She was just next to-"_

_-CRASH-_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"_Sweetie can here me!?"  
_

"_D-Daddy . . ."_

"_Sweetie? SWEETIE! Can you hear me? DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"_

"_L-Lois . . . She's . . ."_

"_NO!"_

"_I'm sorry Daddy! Please stop! It hurts!"_

"_You should've thought of that before you started misbehaving!"_

"_Ow! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

"_Of course you didn't! But what kind of parent would I be if I didn't punish your stupidity?" _

"_Daddy please I-"_

_-CRACK-_

"_Kid? Kid are you . . ."_

"_What is going on here?" _

"_Paula I can explain-"_

"_Lawrence! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

"_Paula I-"_

"_NO!" _

"_Mommy! Look, look, I'm a mermaid!"_

"_Yes you are my little muse, don't go too far now." _

"_Orin get the camera!" _

"_Mera where is she?" _

"_What do mean? She's in the wat-"_

_-SPLASH-_

"_DEAR NEPTUNE! Get her out of the water!" _

"_Orin she's not moving!"  
_

"_Mera . . . She's not breathing-"_

"_NO!"_

"_Ma! Look how fast I can go!" _

"_Wow! You sure are loving that new tricycle!" _

"_I wuv it!" _

"_Rudy isn't she adorable?"_

"_Absolutely, all she need to do know is learn how to tie her shoe lases and-" _

_-SLAM-_

"_MY BABY!" _

"_Her head's bleeding!" _

"_We have to call an ambulance-"_

"_Mary . . . there's no pulse-"_

"_NO!"_

"_When are we getting' my new brother momma?"_

"_Soon darling, your Daddy is going back in a little while to get him. Right Ollie?" _

"_Yeah Dinah, soon we'll have a new addition to our family-"_

"_OLIVER!"_

"—_Get down or the lil girl gets it!—"_

"_Sir, please calm down-"_

"—_I said down lady!—"_

"_Alright! For the love of God please just don't hurt her." _

"—_Give meh all ya money!—" _

"_Ok, just please don't do anything you'll regret."_

"—_Shut up. Shut UP!—" _

"_Please just don't-"_

_-SLICE-_

"_NO!"_

"_Mama! Look! I'm a potion maker!"_

"_Darling don't play with that!"_

"_What's wrong Sindella?"_

"_It's nothing Gio, she just-"_

_-SIZZLE-_

"_What is that!?"_

"She drank the cleaning fluid!" 

"_It's burning through her throat!" _

"_Gio she's-she's-"_

"NO!" 

"_Isn't she precious when she's sleeping Mark?" _

"_Cutest little girl I've ever seen, Marie."_

"_Let's go back to bed Mark, she's had a long day."_

_-BITE -_

"_What the-MARIE!"_

"_Get away from her!"_

"_How did a snake get into the house-"_

"_MARK! SHE'S NOT MOVING!" _

"_Was she bitten!? What kind of snake was it?"  
_

"_Who CARES!? Mark, her heart rates slowing!" _

"_M-Marie, she's, our little girl i-is-"_

"_NO!"_

"_Stay put darlin', if you keep movin' you'll break somethin'"_

"_Sorry Ma."_

"_Arnus, will you stop lookin' out the window that damn window?" _

"_You know I can't Lori, the guys could come around here with guns-a-blazin' and shoot our asses." _

"_You left them ages ago, what makes you think they'd come back-"_

_-BANG-_

"_FUCKING CHRIST!" _

"_MAMA!" _

"_ARNUS! T-They got her right in the shoulder!"_

"_We gotta get her to a hospital!"_

"_Arnus, she's losin' too much blood! She's g-gonna-"_

"_NOOO!" _

**AN: So here's the re-uploaded version, I was listening to creepy lullabies on Youtube and was inspired! I'll give you the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**From the girl who'll always be back-**

**Angel-from-the-Ashes. **


	2. New Arrivals

**AN: (Re-uploaded and edited version.) So this is pretty much just a starter, like the prologue, it's just introducing our main characters and a little bit about how and why there moving, it's a little boring but I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Young Justice though I wish I did.**

~O~

A young man looked out the window of the plane he was on, through the clouds he could make out the shape of their destination; Rhode Island, Happy Harbor to be exact. He sighed and looked to the coach ceiling and drew imaginary lines on it. He looked to his left to see his mother, Lois Kent, working on something on her laptop, probably on some article.

In the seat after hers, at the end of the middle seats was his father, Clark Kent, on his laptop probably doing the same thing, trying to ignore him like usual. He had always been like that, never paying attention to him, like something was wrong about him, like _he_ was wrong.

His mother felt his stare and looked up at her son, her eyes softened and placed a hand on his arm. "Conner, I know moving here is a big change, it's not much like Metropolis, but the fresh air will do you some good."

"I know Ma." He said looking away and back out the plane window.

~O~

"Last box." Artemis Crock said as she placed the last box on the floor of their knew home, a small rentable house in their new town Happy Harbor. Her sister Jade sat on the porch just staring at the sun through her cheap convenient store sunglasses. Her bushy black hair tied high as she chewed on gum that probably lost its taste ages ago.

"A new town, a new place to cause chaos, right sis?" Jade joked lightly as she looked out to the dusty road and broken homes, a place that they believed was the cheery town's 'bad neighborhood'.

"There's a reason we moved here, Jade." Paula said, wheeling herself over to her daughters.

"We know mom." Artemis said kneeling next to her mother and looked at her sister. "We know."

~O~

"Kaldur! Please be careful!" Mera called to her adoptive son as she ran after him. Kaldur stood at the point of Happy Harbor Beach where the sea met the shore. He buried his toes in the sand, the water slightly washing over his feet and breathed in the salty air.

"Mother, I am not even in the water." The young man said as he faced his frightened mother. She had always been over-protective

"I know, I just . . . Please be careful, we just got here." She said sternly. "And if you wish to go swimming, please do it at the local pool."

"But why Mother? We are so close to the ocean," He motioned to the wide spread of water.

Mera's eyes cast downward. "I know, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you . . ."

"I know Mother," He assured her. "Nothing ever will."

~O~

Zatanna looked out the window of her father's car, the scenery rapidly passing by. Moving to Happy Harbor wasn't in her intentions, all her friends were back in New York, but after much 'persuasion' from her father she agreed and they left.

Her father had changed the radio to some channel where some woman was singing some old Italian song, something her mother might have sung when she was cooking dinner back when she was alive.

"Now Zatanna," Her father Giovanni said. "I know this is not something you wanted to do but I hope you keep an open mind about it, I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends."

The young girl just smiled and leaned her head back against her seat. "I know Dad."

~O~

Megan walked into the living room of her house and sat on the couch. In her hands she clutched a picture of her mother. Marie had died in a stampede when they were examining an injured wildebeest on their Qurackie wild life preserve, something had spooked the herd and Marie was trampled.

Her Uncle John came to Qurac and took her into his home in Happy Harbor, Christmas had jus passed and she'd be starting school in a few weeks, her first time at a real school. She had only really seen what an American high school was like from the old sitcom her mother used to star in; "Hello Megan!".

"Megan." She heard her Uncle's deep voice come from behind her. She looked at him with her red and puffy eyes but smiled a bright smile for her Uncle. "Coming Uncle." She said standing, the photo squished in her fist.

John noticed the crushed photograph in his neice's hands. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

She didn't look at him. "I know."

~O~

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Dinah asked Roy one last time as he carried his last bag into his new apartment. The walls were a plain cream color, ne bedroom with connecting bathroom and small kitchen connecting to the living room.

"I'll be fine Mom," He tried to suppress his anguish but he could never hide anything from his mother.

"You're here for a reason, Roy, but I promise it's not permanent, you'll be home in a few months." Dinah said hopefully. Being a 'troubled teen' was one thing, but his adoptive father having him moved to another state? It was a little harsh.

"I understand Mom," They hugged, Dinah clutching onto her adoptive son like she was going to loose him forever.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here to drop you off with me," The older woman sighed. "But you know he had a meeting."

"I know Mom, I know."

~O~

"We are here Master Richard." Alfred said as he pulled into the driveway of Dick's new home. He peered out the window, a large mansion at the base of Happy Harbor's Mt. Justice. Bruce wanted to move him away from Gotham so he wouldn't have to be pressured and constantly followed by the paparazzi, but yet he was staying still in a giant mansion? That was great logic.

"It is getting late, you quarters have already been made Master Richard." The butler explained as he opened Dick's door for him. "And your Father shall be here in the morning to stay before he goes back to work."

Dick jumped out of the limo and onto the front yard. "Thanks Alfred, what you making for dinner?"

"That's a surprise Master Richard, now run along, your room is the first one to the left on the second floor and all your bags should be in the room."

"Thanks Alfred!" He called back as he jogged into the large house.

~O~

Raquel flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow and let out a breath of relief; she had just finished unpacking all the stuff into her and her dad's new apartment, and boy was it tiring. She looked out the window on the opposite to her bed, the perfect view of the beach.

"Raquel," Arnus walked into her room. "Do you want to go out for dinner? I saw a nice little Chinese place in town."

Raquel nodded grabbing her purse. "Sure thing Dad, give me a sec" Her father left the room. Raquel just hoped the people in Happy Harbor were nicer than the ones back in Dakota.

"Don't take to long getting dressed!" He called back.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I know Dad!"

~O~

"Wally!" Mary yelled out the window of there new home. Wally was riding his skateboard up and down the driveway, his earphones in his ears and a sour apple lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah?" Wally yelled hopping of the board and kicking it up into his hand.

"Get off that death trap on wheels and get inside, it's late!"

"'Kay Mom!" The red head said but ignored her actual request and put down the board and continued to ride. He looked up, the dark night sky lit up by the moon, though something in the back of Wally's mind told him that there something about the town, something . . . _unusual_.

"Wallace. Rudolph. West. Get inside!" He heard Mary yell once more.

"I know!"

~O~

_Silence_

The night was still and cold as something moved through it like the quiet mouse, something that was trying to escape.

_Crash_

The wind howled, something ripped through Happy Harbor Woods, something that was trying to escape.

_Crack_

The ground split, and wails of despair sounded in the air as something reached for the moon, something that was trying to escape.

_Splash _

The lake and ocean waters thrashed about as something raced for the surface, something that was trying to escape.

_Slam _

Rocks fell from the mountain face, being pushed down by something frustrated, something that was trying to escape.

_Slice_

Trees fell as something confused cut and slashed through them, something that was trying to escape.

_Sizzle_

Fire emerged from the ground and moved as if it was something that searching, something that was trying to escape.

_Bite_

Animals fled as something with a hunger snapped and screeched at the air, something that was trying to escape.

_Bang_

The wind crashed, the ground cracked, the waters splashed, the rocks slammed, trees were sliced, fires sizzled, jaws bit and the night banged . . . then there was silence.

_It had escaped. _

~O~

**AN: So this is a the re-uploaded version, a few changes and edits but it overall the same. **


	3. Shaky Introductions

**AN: So another edited upload, I hope I got all the mistakes!**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

~O~

"Hey Jade wait up!" Artemis called as she jogged up to her sister. It was currently winter, but it hadn't snowed in weeks and was weirdly warm, but that soon passed leaving everyone in the beachside town shivering. They were headed towards the front office of their new school; Happy Harbor High. She finally caught up with her older sister and stopped. "Jade! Would it kill you to wait for me?"

The older sister popped out her hip to left and gave her famous Cheshire grin. "You just need to be better at keeping up, sis." And again started walking off to the front office. Artemis huffed and tugged on her ponytail in frustration and ran after her sibling.

When they arrived at the office there were three girls standing in the office talking. The youngest girl had dark wavy hair and blue eyes. She wore simple dark blue skinny jeans, a purple top and a cream coat. The next girl had red-hair and a slight dusting of freckles on her face. She wore a white blouse with a red hoodie over it, a red pleated skirt that came mid-thigh with black stockings underneath and clack ballet flats.

She laughed at something the last girl said. She was African American looking, with deep brown eyes with short, spiky black hair. She had multiple ear piercings and wore black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt and a blue jacket with fur around the hood. They all stopped talking and looked up the sisters, the redhead immediately waved from across the small office. Artemis, trying to be polite, waved back.

They went to talk to the lady at the desk, she said to give her a moment and she would have their schedules printed. The redhead from before smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Megan," She seemed nice, sort of 'the sweet girl from next door with the wonderful personality' type of girl.

"I'm Jade," The older sister spoke up, walking over to the group of girls followed by her sister. "And this my little sister Artemis, we're new."

"Oh, us too!" Said Megan, motioning to the two other girls.

"Really?"

"Yeah," The black girl answered. "My name is Raquel, but my friends back home call me Rocky." She smiled; she had a vibe coming of her, something that told you that she was fun and a little of a troublemaker.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara." 'Zatanna' spoke flipping her hair over her shoulder. There was some mystery about the girl, she looked to a good little daddy's girl, but liked to break the rules.

Artemis cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Zatanna Zatara, that your real name?"

The younger teen raised and eyebrow. "Is that your real hair color?"

Artemis' eyes widened a little then smiled. "Touché, I think I'm gonna like you." They laughed. Then they heard an engine roar, they looked to the door to see a motorcycle entering the parking lot across them, some guy in a brown leather jacket and a heavy looking black helmet covered his head. He was about to take of his helmet to reveal his face when a black car drove by blocking their face from their view.

Raquel pushed through then followed by the other girls they jogged up to the window. "Was that a Lambo?"

"You mean Lamborghini?" Megan inquired.

Rocky gave her a short pensive look. "No, I meant an ambulance shaped like a lamb." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. They backed off till another car drove past. It was a deep blue Porsche.

Artemis gave a low whistle. "Damn, the kids at this school must be stacked." Right after her comment a limo drove by and stopped in front of the office, the blond threw her hands in the air. "Who the hell goes to this school!?"

A boy about Zatanna's age stepped out of the limo; he had combed back black hair wearing a black jacket over a red hoodie, a pair or black skinny jeans and a black backpack. He waved at the car as it drove by. He walked up to the office, whilst walking he was joined by a tall dark skinned boy with blond hair shaved close to his head. Wearing a simple black blazer what a blue t-shirt under. They walked up to the office and walked in. The girls just stared as they went to talk to the office lady.

Raquel's eyes roamed up and down the tall boy's figure. "Not bad."

They heard the door open again, two more boys walked in. One boy had a pale olive skin tone and black hair, wearing a familiar brown leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet under his arm. The other was a little taller with red hair gelled up, wearing a black V-neck and baggy jeans. They both had blue eyes; the boy's with black hair being lighter then the one with red.

"Definitely not bad." Jade murmured to the other girls you giggled in response.

"Okay," The lady at the desk said as she walked out from the office, handing everyone a sheet of paper. "These are your time tables and . . ." She stopped talking counted everyone with her finger, then checked the clipboard in her hand looking puzzled. "Hold on a second, there are meant to be ten of you-" She was interrupted when someone skated through the door, a little to fast.

"Watch out! Wall-Man coming through!" He yelled and the group parted like the red sea, but his skateboard wheel got caught in the carpet and he flew of, smashing right into Artemis and pushing them both to the ground. Artemis let out a yelp as she looked up with dizzy vision. When it cleared she saw the boy looking down on her, it was like the world stopped. The light shined on the back of his head, making his bright red hair look like frozen flames. His bright green eyes hypnotized her, and she couldn't help thinking that the freckles on his cheeks were incredibly cute.

Out of the corner she could see Jade looking irritated, then she came to her senses and shoved the boy off. "Get off you idiot!"

The boy feel back and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, jeez Blondie, calm down." He got up and held out his hand, but she whacked it away and got up on her own.

She felt a vein in her head pulse at the nickname. "Watch where going Ginger!"

"Settle down!" the office lady yelled looking annoyed. "Your student liaisons will be here in a few minutes to show you to your classes, since you're all new I suggest you get to know one another instead of trying to rip each other's head's off." She droned, slapping a piece of paper in the new redhead's hand and waddled back to the office.

Silence fell on the room, till Raquel broke it. "So ya'll new too? What a coincidence."

"Then greetings," The dark and tall boy said quite formally, his voice smooth and calm. "I am Kaldur Ahm, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Raquel glided past girls to stand next to Kaldur, her eyelashes batting and a quaint little smile gracing her lips. "I'm Raquel, call me Rocky, and it's very nice too meet you too." Artemis rolled her eyes at the girls antics, Rocky stuck out her tongue childishly, while Kaldur just stood there confused.

Megan brushed her hair back shyly and looked at the tall boy with black hair. "I guess it's nice to meet all of you, my name's Megan Morse." Her sight of him was blocked by previous redhead as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"And I'm Wally West, and it is very nice to meet you beautiful." 'Wally' said kissing her hand. Which made the girl blush and incredibly uncomfortable.

Artemis didn't know what came over her but she didn't like that fact that the Wall-Man was kissing Meg' hand, she pushed him away by his shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. "Slow down _Wall-Man_," She spat his nickname out. "Or your face will be meeting a wall." She threatened.

There was a low ooh sound came from the boys, making Wally twitch. "Feisty now aren't we?" He lightly taunted, he definitely did not like her. She leaned in staring daggers at Wally, her fist clenched at her side, ready to throw a punch if she needed to.

Till the younger boy who had come out of the limousine got between. "Hey hey, guys break it up." He said and after a moment they clamed, though they still glared at each other.

"Yeah guys, you don't want to get into trouble on the first day." Zatanna spoke up, catching the boy's attention.

A small smile adorned his lips, infatuation shining over his crystal blue eyes. "And who might you be?"

"Zatanna Zatara." She did a little curtsey, her dark wavy hair bouncing as she did so. " And you?"

He played along and bowed. "Richard Grayson, call me Dick." The room stopped.

Wally looked at him, his mouth slightly ajar. "Dick Grayson? As in Richard Wayne? Son of Bruce Wayne"

"The one and only."

"I knew you looked familiar." The other red-head said, joining the conversation. "Roy Harper Queen, I believe we've met."

"Yeah, I remember, from the fundraiser three years back." Dick replied. "You Oliver Queen's kid right?"

"Right."

Wally looked at the other red-head. "Oliver Queen, as billionaire Oliver Queen, as in Star City's Bruce Wayne Oliver Queen?"

Roy scratched the back of his neck in irritation. "Yeah, that Oliver Queen."

Raquel leaned over to Jade. "Damn, these guys must be loaded, you think he was the one drivin' the lambo?"

Jade shrugged. "Probably, he's probably just some player like his Dad." She grinned. "I like those kinds of guys, there more fun to play with." She whispered back, it almost sounded like she purred.

Wally was surprised by the two billionaire's sons, but went to look at the feisty blond. "So Blondie, I didn't catch your name."

Artemis didn't really like his tone but answered anyway. "Artemis Crock, that's my sister Jade."

He looked at her in mild interest. "Artemis huh. Like the Goddess."

"Yeah." It was quiet again. Wally bit the inside of his, he wouldn't admit it then but he found the feisty blond extremely attractive. Her long blond hair was like gold in the light and contrasted perfectly with her dark skin and her Asian features seemed to bring out her steely grey eyes. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink and her body was toned, like she worked out a lot, but still feminine. She wasn't hot, she was _beautiful. _But not as beautiful as the shy Megan next to her of course.

He didn't want her to catch him staring, so he turned his attention his attention to another matter. "Hey, tall, black and blue." He called to the silent giant leaning against the entrance. "Got a name."

He just looked at him his eyes blank but his eyebrows furrowed. "Connor." He replied and that's all he said. Then all of a sudden, three girls wearing identical yellow and black cheerleader uniforms bounded through the office door.

"His guys! You all must be the newbies! I'm Wendy," She motioned to herself. "And Bette and Karen." She pointed to a girl with sandy blond hair and an African American girl who waved.

Bette steeped forward, a very Barbie looking smile appearing on her face. "We're your student liaisons, we'll be showing you to your classes today, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

"The only stupid question is one that's not asked." Karen said cutely as she and the other cheerleaders led them out of the office

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Ain't they the sweetest things?" She whispered, she was not one to judge but she didn't really like the girls 'I'm-so-perfect' attitudes. Then the oddest thing happened, once all the new students had left the office, a gust of wind blew. It swirled in the area, blowing leaves and other light objects around, it howled as if the wind was in pain and it blew harder. And it eventually got stronger that it threw Megan off her feet, only to be caught by Connor.

The wind stopped, the girls started picking crap out their hair. Megan was a bit dazed, when she finally realized her back was pushed up against a strong chest and a large hand clutched her upper arm. She looked up to see Connor looking down at her, an irritated look on his face. She blushed and pulled away from the boy.

"I-um, t-thank you for catching me, I-um I-" She stuttered. Connor just put up his hand and said a quiet 'your welcome'.

"Hey, you okay?" They heard Dick's voice, they turned to see the boy himself holding onto Zatanna shoulder, concern written all over his face. Zatanna herself looked a little pale, and she was pressing her fingers to her right temple, like she suddenly had a headache.

"Yeah." She said. "Just a little throbbing, it must have been the rush of the wind."

Karen patted her free shoulder in comfort. "If your sure, Hun."

"Is that normal?" Roy asked, dusting off his jacket.

"No, it's quite strange, but it was probably nothing, c'mon, we gotta get all of you to you classes." Wendy explained. They continued to walk away, but Zatanna couldn't help but look back. In the back of her mind, she knew something wasn't right.

~O~

_It watched from a distance, its eyes cold as it watched the young teenagers converse. So sweet, so innocent, so alive, just like they were._

~O~

**AN: So how was that? Okay to catch up-**

**Spitfire: So we had some major spitfire, the classic hate/love meeting, and they both think that the other's attractive so now we have a little teenage sexual tension. **

**SuperMartian: So we got a little supermartian, Megs being her clumsy self and Kon being a helpful shut in guy. **

**Chalant: Some playful chalant, and Dick being super concerned for a girl he just met, cute!**

**Torpedo: Raquel laid it on thick and Kaldur in confused by her feminine way of saying 'I think you're hot.'**

**RedCat (or what ever you call the RoyXJade pairing): She somewhat thought he was attractive, so there's a start.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and please R&R!**


End file.
